Infantil
by Naoko Yoshira
Summary: Como dos niños que juegan a estar enamorados, pero para ellos no era un juego. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser infantil de vez en cuando?. NaruHina.


Pame-Chan xP: Sr

Pame-Chan xP: Sr.Disclaimer, Vengaaaa!!

Sr.Disclaimer: Naruto, no es, ni fue, ni será propiedad de la señorita Pame-Chan xP, ella solo usara los personajes para fantasear un rato y escribirlo. Espera que la comprendan y disfruten de sus magnificas ocurrencias… cofcoftonterascocof.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- ¡Vamos, Hinata-chan! – Llamaba animadamente un hombre rubio de ojos azules y unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas.

- V-voy Naruto-kun – Dijo una bella mujer de largo cabello azulado y unos extraños ojos perlados.

Caminaban por las tranquilas calles de Konoha, a paso lento y relajado. No existían motivos para apurarse, después de todo habían vuelto hace poco de una misión y tenían todo el derecho de descansar.

- ¿Adonde va-vamos, Naruto-Kun? – Pregunto la mujer ojiperla.

- A pasear, la misión fue aburrida y quiero divertirme dattebayo – Respondió el chico rubio.

Un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica ¿pasearía sola con el? ¿Acaso era una especie de cita?, su sonrojo –si es que era posible- aumento. Un nuevo pensamiento paso por su mente ¿Podría ser esta la oportunidad que estaba esperando para declarársele?

- ¿Por qué estas toda roja, Hinata-chan? – Pregunto el rubio. Realmente no había que se muy inteligente para darse cuenta de la razón del estado de la chica, pero el, tan despistado como siempre, no se percato.

- N-nada – Contesto mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba decidido, hoy, Uzumaki Naruto se enteraría de sus sentimientos – N-Naruto-Kun, hay a-algo que q-quiero dec-cirte – Tartamudeó ella mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Bueno y-yo – Comenzó ella, tartamudeando, pero reuniendo todo su valor para decir lo siguiente- y-yo q-queria decirte que t-tu me g…

- ¡Mira Hinata-chan, juegos! – Exclamo el ojiazul, interrumpiendo la declaración de la chica y apuntando con uno de sus dedos hacia un parque totalmente desierto, con unos frondosos árboles de hojas verdes, unas bancas blancas estratégicamente colocadas y algunos juegos infantiles - ¡Vamos a jugar, dattebayo! – Dicho esto, empezó a correr en dirección a los juegos para infantes.

La chica comenzó a seguirlo, pero a paso mucho mas lento. Estaba decepcionada, ya que pensaba que no sería capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Hinata-chan, ven, no puedo jugar a esto yo solo! – Llamo el rubio, sentado en uno

De los asientos de un juego infantil comúnmente llamado "balancín".

- ¿N-no estaremos m-muy grandes para e-este ju-juego? ¿Y s-si alguien nos v-ve?-

- No te preocupes Hinata-chan, aquí no hay nadie, estamos solo dattebayo -

La nombrada miro a su alrededor solo para descubrir que era cierto, estaban completamente solos. Su sonrojo volvió ha hacerse presente.

-E-esta bien - Se acerco al asiento vació y se sentó en el, tomándose firmemente del pequeño aro metálico que este tenia para afirmarse.

El hiperactivo muchacho comenzó a apoyar sus piernas en el suelo, impulsándose hacia arriba, haciendo que el asiento de la chica bajara hasta el suelo y el suyo se elevara. Luego ella repitió su acción, haciendo que esta vez, el asiento del chico baja y el de ella subiera. Repitieron el proceso por un buen rato, subiendo y bajando, provocando diversión en ambos aunque el juego fuese bastante infantil.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Hinata-chan? -

Quedo helada, había llegado el momento de decir lo que sentía. Comenzó a reunir todo su valor para poder expresarlo e, inconscientemente, aflojo la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre el aro metálico.

- Bueno, y-yo…- apoyo los pies en el suelo, para luego tomar impulso y saltar, haciendo que su acompañante bajara. Aflojo un poco más el agarre al aro metálico.

- Tu…- Sus pies tocaron el suelo, se quedo firme e inmóvil, por consecuencia dejo a la ojiperla a unos metros del suelo.

- yo… q-quería decirte que t-tu me g-gus… ¡Aaah! – Un gritito salio de su boca, interrumpiendo su declaración. Se había soltado completamente del aro metálico y había caído hacia delante. Cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe, y este si llego, pero no contra el duro suelo lleno de tierra como ella esperaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro estuvo más rojo que nunca, ¿la razón? Había caído sobre su querido acompañante y ahora estaban frente a frente, sus labios a escasos centímetros de hacer contacto, tanto así, que sentían la respiración del otro chocar con la propia y mezclarse.

Para la sorpresa de la muchacha, fue el quien convirtió en inexistentes los escasos centímetros que separaban sus labios y entonces…

Se besaron.

Un beso tierno, dulce y puro. Como dos niños jugando a que están enamorados, solo que ellos no jugaban.

Luego de unos momentos se separaron, ambos sumamente sonrojados. Se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron, ya nada seria como antes.

Era cierto, el era un despistado total, pero cuando llego el momento, el se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y lo hizo.

Y era cierto, ella perdió dos oportunidades para decirle a el lo que sentía, pero no perdió la oportunidad para demostrárselo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Ta-Da! ¿Qué les pareció? Me gusta mucho el NaruHina, y ahora les escribí un fic :D, soy feliz por ello

Espero que les haya gustado.

Acepto review, flores, sellos explosivos, shurikansasos, de todo xP.

_-. Pame-Chan xP Fuera.-_


End file.
